Inokori Sensei
by Emily Yama
Summary: terinspirasi dari lagu vocaloid. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

song by vocaloid

Boboiboy milik animonsta studios

pair : Fang x Boboiboy

inokori sensei : v flower

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

langkah kaki seorang pemuda yang tergesa-gesa seakan beradu dengan beberapa kendaraan yang melaju kencang di jalanan pulau mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran di dahinya beberapa kali sehingga seragam yang dipakainya lecek dan basah.

beberapa kali suara klakson turut berbunyi kala ia tak melihat-lihat saat menyebrang jalan.

pemuda yang diketahui bernama boboiboy itu pun akhirnya sampai juga di di kelas, saat itu juga bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring.

"hampir telat lagi? eh, bocah?"tanya pemuda berbadan gembul dan memakai jaket hijau,Gopal.

"penat la,.. bantu atuk lagi."ucapnya.

"hish kau ni, tak boleh mengeluh la.."ucap gadis berhijab,Yaya.

"eh,korang tahu tak? ada guru baru lho.." ucap gopal lagi.

"kau tahu dari mana? kapan ia masuk?"

"pelajaran ke dua."

kriet...

sesosok giru dengan topeng di antara kedua matanya masuk ke kelas sehingga membuat anak-anak yang mengobrol langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

" Ohayou sensei.."

"nah anak murid, buka buku halaman 11 sekarang!dan kerjakan soal kebenaran tu.."

"ala sensei, penat la.."ucap gopal dengan berbisik, tahun ketahuan oleh sensei berasangkutan.

dengan gerakan malas, semua makhluk di kelas mulai menulis rumus rumus gila yang ada di otak mereka.

* * *

"uahh Boboiboy kenyang aku makan, korang nak biskuit tak?"tanya gopal sembari memegang prutnya yang terisi

"ehm"yaya berdehem

"e..eh yaya! korang ada kat sini ? bila masa?"

krik krik

"hehe.."

krik krik

"hehe.."

KRIIIIING!

bel masuk berbunyi lagi membuat gopal memutar kedua bola mata tanda ia sedang bosan atau malas.

ketiganya melangkah menuju kelas mereka , melewati koridor yang masih sangat ramai.

* * *

lama setelah bel berbunyi, guru di kelas Boboiboy masih belum masuk, Yaya menghitung berapa biskuitnya yang belum terjual,Gopal tidur, sedangkan Boboiboy mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja dengan tidak sadar membuat tangannya lecet.

BRAKK

muncul seorang pria yang tidak terlalu tua atau muda memasuki ruang kelas sehingga membuat anak-anak panik tidak karuan untuk duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"gomen saya terlambat, tadi saya tertidur"ujar sang guru baru yang bersurai anggur itu.

"daijoubu sensei"ucap beberapa murid kompak.

"nah, saya ada pertanyaan, _semuanya, apakah kalian menyukai sensei?"_tanyaya

"hai..hai..hai.."jawab beberapa murid.

* * *

Boboiboy mendadak mematung.

"..._semuanya, apa kalian menyukai sensei?"_pertanyaan itu terasa familiar baginya.

apakah ia akan mengingatnya..?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

holla... saya kembali...

tapi saya masih koma di rs..

nah bagaimana menurut anda dengan fanfic saya kali ini?


	2. benci

boboiboy-tan bukan milik saya

* * *

"_...dan yang tidak mengacungkan tangan,... temui aku sepulang sekolah"  
_kata itu terus saja mengiang di kepala Boboiboy selama jam pelajaran. salah sendiri ia tidak mengacungkan tangan seorang diri di kelas tadi.

bel sekolah sudah berdering sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. namun bocah dengan topi orange yang setia melekat di kepalanya ini hanya berdiam di kelas dengan mengamati pemandangan sekolah dari kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua,sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menemui sensei barunya, Fang.

saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, anak-anak dari klub basket yang berlarian hampir saja menabraknya. untung saja ia berpegangan pada gagang pintu kelasnya yang sudah sepi.

kaki-kaki jenjangnya menapaki lantai keramik sekolah yang tak menyangka bahwa ketidak fokusannya berdampak bagi waktunya saat ini. saat sampai di depan pintu, perasaan tak enak menjalar di sekitar tak menghiraukan perasaan tersebut, ia mulai memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan terlihatlah seorang guru muda yang sedangmenopang dagu dangan kedua tangannya memandang kearahya.

"lama sekali"

berdecak pelan, boboiboy menatap senseinya sinis,"aku tak berniat datang..dan juga..apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"tanyanya.

senseinya mendengus,"belajarlah bertutur kata sopan pada orang yang lebih tua.."untuk sesaat,atmosfer terasa memberat.

ada suara selama beberapa menatap senseinya lekat-lekat lalu berjalan mendekati senseinya yang rupawan itu."aku tidak sudi"lalu kedua tangannya menggebrak meja."kau pikir aku akan perduli? memandangku seperti anak kecil...kau dan aku berbeda,okeaku ini dewasa..."jeda beberapa detik"...mungkin"lalu Fang mendengus

"yare,yare ada seorang bocah dan seorang dewasa di ruangan ini"ucap fang pada akhirnya

prempatan sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala boboiboy.

"emangnya apa peduliku..?"tanya fang kemudian

sekali lagi gebrakan di meja"SENSEI! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU! INI BUKANLAH SEBUAH PERSAHABATAN!"ucap boboiboy, pemuda itu lalu menarik nafas . awalnya,fang terkejut megapa anak didiknya mampu mengatakan demikian

"kukira ini memang benar ..dan sekaran, kau pulanglah,sudah hampir malam,kau terlihat berantakan"boboiboy mendengus lalu berbalik dan keluar lalu membanting pintu.

* * *

air dingin yang menusuk kulit boboiboy hanya dibiarkan saja oleh pemuda tersebut.

ia berfikir, fang itu seperti sahabatnya dulu...sebelum mereka kecelakaan dan fang dibawa orang tuanya ke turki dan ia terpaksa menjalani...transgender lalu pulang ke jepang.

ia berfikir, apakah fang masih ingat padanya? ataukan fang sudah benar-brnar tidak tahu bahwa boboiboy seorang transgender?

bulir-bulir air suci pun menetes dari kedua kelopak matanya tanpa ia sadari.

* * *

TBC

* * *

holla! sakurai kembali lagi!jangan lupa ripiu ya!kalo mau sih

thanks bwt baca nih fic gaje


End file.
